


Passivity is Like Duality, But With Blackjack and Hookers

by clytemnestras



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we've come as far as we're ever gonna get</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passivity is Like Duality, But With Blackjack and Hookers

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 4/6/14

The closet is locked but this _isn't_  a metaphor because really, this is the 21st century and we're beyond thinly-veiled aesops now, aren't we? And she didn't lure anyone in here with the bright idea of the college experiment because that would be childish and  _please_ , Miss "Irony Free" is really not that type of girl.  
  
  
  
(sell it, and seal it with a smile)  
  
  
  
But really, she's not.  
  
  
  
And it was Britta who pulled her in here and it was Britta who lit the...(whisper it) _weed_. And the smoke that she contested and objected from recurring nightmares of bad robots and augmentation surgery is sort of swimming through her lungs and blood and exploiting her with giggles.  
  
  
  
(convenient blame - _whoops_ , ignore that)  
  
  
  
"D'ya think they forgot about us?" Britta leans over and roots through her bag, stretched over her thighs with things brushing and this is going pretty well considering the dizziness, really.  
  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
  
" _Aha_!" Britta grins, sliding the gum from her purse and slipping one into her mouth, blowing bubbles that quickly pop... "Janitor." She chews loudly, spit squishing and lips moist and tongue wrapping around the warp the gum and - (totally not staring)  
  
  
  
Inebriation is a pretty word. She swallows. "Britta, have you ever, y'know...  _experimented in college_?" Emphasis for entendre. Which is promptly ignored.  
  
  
  
"Annie, unless you've missed the entire semester you've probably worked out me and Jeff had a...  _thing_." She cackles, pops a bubble and takes another puff. She smiles goofily.  
  
  
  
(just breathe/swallow/breathe) "I meant...  _done things_. With girls. Like sex."  
  
  
  
"Umm...Maybe? It was kinda dark and there were a lot of people, all of whom were incredibly hairy. Why? Do you...?"  
  
  
  
"No, no no no. Of course not, what do you take me for?" (silence) "Unless you...?"  
  
  
  
They both kind of smile all dopey at each other and then it's like she's leaning forward, but the floor could be moving or she's now on a boat because it doesn't feel totally controlled but she's falling onto lips and that's  _definitely_  good. And there's a lot of kissing and a lot of tongue and sure the bubblegum's probably stuck to the wall so they can be doing this but she can still taste every sugar-dipped zing of it.  
  
  
  
The hands on her boobs have a lot more control about them than she has on anything, so she thinks if she puts her hands on Britta's then maybe she can make sense of this or maybe they'll know what to do like Britta's do - and she gets a moan, so that's something.  
  
  
  
She's getting better at this kissing thing because those lips are just so soft and they open just for her and she licks across the seams because that part tastes the best and Britta has her hand in under her skirt. That's...nice?  
  
  
  
(oh yeah, that's nice)  
  
  
  
One hand is still on her boob, massaging like no boy ever even tried and they should teach classes on this stuff because it's gold. And her hands are just still on Britta's chest so she squeezes, squeaks and just tries to keep kissing.  
  
  
  
Britta pushes her back so her head is pillowed on her coat and god she's so tired and this is so nice and everything's slightly the wrong colour. Those are definitely fingers tracing her panties and tickling her there.  
  
  
  
"Annie, you okay?"  
  
  
  
(yeah, i'm really good, you?)  
  
  
  
And she yawns, a lot, and the fingers pull away and she tries to keep kissing but,  
  
  
(- oops, it's all gone dark and oh yeah, she's asleep now)


End file.
